Steal Your Love, Save Your Heart
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: (Kurusu x Mishima) Mishima is finding himself both overwhelmed by the pure popularity of the Phan-site, and the feeling that he was growing into an awful person for using the Phan-site to increase his ego and power. In fear of the worst happening to him, he turns to Akira in hopes that he can help prevent his heart from becoming a target for the Phantom Thieves.


Steal Your Love, Save Your Heart

*Buzz Buzz* The overly obnoxious sound of Akira's phone woke him from a gentle slumber. Grumbling and groggy, he took a look at the time on his phone which read an equally obnoxious hour of 2:21 AM, an inexcusable hour to be receiving messages. Regardless, being the overly kind person that he was, Akira lifted up the phone to his face and clicked his messenger app.

"Who could be possibly messaging me at this hour…?" he droned regardless of this sort of thing happening just about any other day. As much as he thought he'd grow used to it, it never failed to make him grumpy upon awakening. As the large line of message contacts rolled down the page, he was finally able to focus his eyes on the newest one at the top. To his surprise, it was one of the few that didn't often bother him in the middle of the night: Mishima. Thinking about it, they had been growing incredibly close over the past month, meeting up with each other easily twice a week. Granted it was usually to talk about the Phan-site, but he found Mishima's mildly autistic speech and word fumbling to be kind of cute. He moved his phone to his left hand and used his right index finger to open the message.

"Hey...um...I'm sorry to wake you so late, but I desperately need to confide in someone. You're the only one who truly listens to anything that I have to say, so please bare with me. Working day and night on the Phan-site has slowly been driving me into a corner emotionally. I'm incredibly happy that I'm making a huge difference for you guys, but...I'm now beginning to wonder if I really am doing it for you. I mean...I obviously am...but...I'm beginning to feel guilty about it all now. I'm really starting to feel that I'm only doing this to give myself more attention...I'm so bad with people but by being the Phan-site admin, it makes me feel like I have a sense of power and a sense of importance that I could never achieve on my own," Akira read every word carefully, taking in Mishima's jumbled up meanings and emotions that he had spilled onto his message like a glass of water. Gently sighing to himself, Akira was ready with a reply.

"Mishima...It's OK. If it weren't for you and your hard work, we wouldn't be known at all. It's fine to feel that way, I just wouldn't tell the others," Akira replied. For the next 5 minutes Akira watched the 3 dots at the bottom of his screen bounce up and down, almost causing him to slowly drift back to sleep. He gently laid his phone on his chest to rest his eyes, only to suddenly have it vibrate again. He slowly raised it back up to his face as another paragraph showed up as a reply. Fortunately, this one wasn't quite as large as the last, however...the contents was much worse.

"You don't get it! I...I feel like I'm one of those awful people that the Phantom Thieves steal the hearts of. I don't want to become one of those terrible people! I'm begging of you, you have to help me!" Akira could feel Mishima's cries for help grip his heart with every word that he read. Mishima always came off as so dedicated and so happy each time they had met up with one another, but in reality, most of his smiles were only half true, with the other halves hiding a dark guilt that was now building inside of him. Akira sat up in his bed and slowly turned until his feet were hanging off his bed and landed on the floor. He looked up to see Mona still quietly sleeping on the railing next to the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't disturb his rest.

"What can I do to help Mishima?" Akira typed, trying to get to the point of all of this. He quickly realized that it was best to not drag this out with simple words of encouragement, and that taking action was going to be the best solution. Fortunately this time, Mishima wasn't going to rant on with another paragraph.

"Please...if it's not too much trouble...let me in," Mishima's words struck Akira as odd until he decided to slip on his glasses and slide his window open to take a look outside. His eyes stared in surprise as he looked around quickly outside until he was spotted. Sitting in the cold night, just barely within view, was Mishima. He was sitting with his arms around his legs; Akira could see him trembling with his face appearing to be glued to his phone, desperately waiting for an answer. Taking a long, steady sigh, Akira stabilized himself as he quietly tiptoed past Mona and down the stairs. Watching how he stepped, his hand flipped the dimmer switch for softer light to fill the room, trying not to let too much of it crawl up the stairs. When he finally reached the door, he reached up and held the bell in his hand so he could try to avoid waking up Mona. With a soft *kachink* noise, the door slowly opened, Akira keeping a strong grasp on it. Akira peered out into the darkness and turned the outside lights on to get his attention. Mishima looked up and saw Akira; tired, worn out, and still in the clothes that he used for sleep. Akira lazily signaled him in with his hand quickly, trying to keep all of heat inside the building. Mishima buried his eyes in his sleeve and sniffled and rose to his feet. He quickly met Akira at the door and made his way in. Immediately plopping down in the booth closest to the door, Mishima made himself at home as Akira quietly closed the door. Locking the door back, he then lowered himself into the booth across from Mishima, gazing him down with his considerate, overly kind expression that would help anyone open up. He could clearly hear the sounds of Mishima's quivering lips releasing quick gasps with his arms trying to guard his distraught face. Akira sighed softly as he reached across the table and gently grasped both of Mishima's arms. He then slowly removed them from Mishima's face and gently laid them on the table.

"Thank you for letting me in…" Mishima's words fumbled out of his mouth as Akira gave his arms an endearing squeeze.

"No problem. Now...try and calm down and explain this further," Akira's gentle voice slowly began to calm Mishima's shakes and gasps, allowing him to shake off his horrid panic within minutes. Taking deep breaths to steady himself, he finally gave his eyes a final wipe before he could see Akira eye to eye.

"What I told you in those messages is essentially everything of importance. Managing the site has been incredibly stressful on top of everything else ever since the activity has more than double over the past few months. That's half of the reason I've been asking you more and more lately if you wanted to meet up," Mishima said, occasionally wiping his eyes as he spoke. Akira kept his calm, cool expression as he continued to face Mishima. Being a counselor became a little easier over the time that he had helped his friends console in him which made this scenario just a little less awkward.

"I can only imagine how stressful it must be to manage the Phan-site. That would easily cause you to want to feel empowered to keep your motivation up. But, what's the other half? You said that that stress was half of it so far," Akira retorted, which instantly made Mishima's face grow incredibly red and his arms tremble against Akira's light, endearing grasp on them. Akira's face grew blank as he analyzed Mishima's movements carefully.

"Well...you see...I um...really like you Akira," Mishima's clumsy speech made his words come out a little strange, this time causing him to tremble more vigorously than before. Akira smiled softly as he took it in at base value.

"I like you too Mishima, it's been really fun hanging out and getting to know you better," Akira's kind words made Mishima's face grow a slightly darker shade of red to the point that he was ready to hide it in the table.

"I mean...more than that...I...I think I'm in love you…" Mishima lit on fire and stiffened up as he finally forced his words out that he had been wanting to say for awhile. Akira's face grew warm as he looked Mishima down. Mishima then planted his face onto the table to hide any signs of his emotions.

"I sound so stupid...I'm sure I just screwed up our friendship...it's hard to explain. I really don't like guys like that, but...there's just something about you...it's something that I truly admire and that I feel pushes me further than I have ever gone before. Never in my life has anyone ever given me such attention and respect as you have Akira. It's...OK if you don't return my feelings, I just…" Mishima's stuttering words were quieted as Akira freed his grasp on Mishima's arms and rested them on his cheeks, slowly lifting his head up. Mishima's eyes looked off to the side as Akira's smile grew warmer than before. Mishima's eyes fluttered and widened as Akira pulled his face towards his own slowly.

"It's not stupid at all," Akira whispered as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Mishima's. Mishima grew as stiff as a statue as he felt and witnessed a shocking turn of events that easily turned his world upside down. Mishima's expression relaxed as Akira moved his hands behind his head, gently petting the back of it as the kiss grew passionately. With a gentle lining of Akira's tongue over Mishima's lips, he then let go of Mishima's face and moved back into his seat. Mishima's body was as red as a sunburn as he shook and stared at Akira in disbelief. Akira just simply smirked and eyed him lovingly as he allowed Mishima to take it all in.

"I…um...Akira…?" Mishima said with his voice wavering in the air.

"Yes, Mishima?" Akira said with his kind expression failing to leave his face. Mishima's heated body began to shiver like a leaf as he quickly planted his hands into his lap. Trying his best to look Akira in the eye, he used all of his will to try and force out the words that he wanted to say once more. Akira couldn't help but laugh a little on the inside at how nervous and coy Mishima could be when opening up to someone, especially in this manner.

"This may sound forward but...do you think if you um...share your body with mine that you can keep those bad things from happening to me?" Mishima finally managed to quit his shaking as his eyes latched onto Akira's confidently. Akira closed his own eyes as he pressed his hands to the table

"It looks like I'm going to end up stealing your heart after all," Akira snickered behind his lips as he got up and helped Mishima back onto his feet. Mishima couldn't help but to grip Akira's hand like a vice grip as he slowly led Mishima upstairs. Mishima couldn't believe his eyes; In an instant, all of Mishima's unstable and insecure emotions melted away, leaving him with nothing but a warm feeling in his heart and a nervously unprepared body for the unknown.

"I'm not sure you can believe this, but as a Phantom Thief, the relationships that share with others gives me a tremendous power necessary to change the hearts of the wicked. But that's not the real reason I'm agreeing to this..." Akira said, waking Mona up from his rest. As Mishima and Akira finally reached the top, Mona sat up straight and yawned audibly.

"It's not? Then what is?" Mishima asked as Akira led him over to his bed. Mona tilted his head as his groggy eyes took notice of what was going on. He then jumped down and darted over to them, deciding that he wanted some answers.

"What is he doing here Joker? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Mona whined as Akira sat Mishima down on his bed. Akira then smirked down at Mona as he turned his attention back to Mishima.

"It's because I want to love you too," Akira replied to Mishima before kissing him sweetly once again. Mona's jaw figuratively dropped as he watched the incredibly strange sight of the two of them locking lips with one another unfold before him. Being that he was a he, this sort of display came off as incredibly awkward and weird. So weird to the point to where he wanted absolutely nothing to do with it.

"Yeaaaah...I'm leaving now..." Mona griped as he went pale before heading down the stairs. Akira placed his hands on Mishima's chest and pushed him onto his back with Akira hovering over him. Mishima blushed and smiled with a coy expression.

"I'm glad I can be a part of your team after all," he said with a smile before Akira moved his hands down to the base of Mishima's shirt.

"I'm not too sure about what to do in this situation, but I'll do whatever you say...so please... just be gentle with me OK?" Mishima said as he raised up his arms to have his shirt slipped off of him. He held his arms up to his chest in embarrassment as Akira removed his own shirt as well. Akira hovered over top of Mishima again; this time Akira decided to glide his lips along Mishima's neck, gently grazing his skin with the tip of his tongue. Mishima couldn't help but to gasp softly at the strange sensation. Kiss after kiss Akira followed down Mishima's neck like a road, moving to the base of his neck and onto his collarbone. Mishima let little moans leave his lips, causing Akira to grin with each gentle drag of his tongue. A sudden jolt of pleasure caused Mishima to stiffen up. He looked down to see Akira smiling up at him as he circled around his nipple with his tongue.

"T-This feels really weird…" Mishima whimpered as Akira continued. He began running his fingers over his other one as he gently clasped his teeth around the one he was pleasuring. Akira felt goosebumps on Mishima's skin the more he teased his chest, giving him a stirring warmth in his nether region. Down Mishima's stomach Akira's lips traced, until kissing on his pelvis over and over again. Mishima's arms began to shake as he gripped the bed sheets beneath him. With half shut aroused eyes, Mishima watched as Akira took his pants zipper into his teeth. Akira began to slowly pull the zipper down, using his hands to undo Mishima's slacks. Mishima's face was pure red as his throbbing member stood out right in front of Akira's face.

"You don't wear underwear Mishima?" Akira teased as his slender hand gently ran along the curve of Mishima's dick.

"T-They're uncomfortable y-you know?" Mishima's words stumbled as Akira's carress shook his world. It wasn't as if he hadn't masterbated before, but the way Akira was touching him began to drive Mishima nuts. Akira stopped rubbing his member after giving it a little squeeze, now helping Mishima completely remove his slacks. Akira then helped Mishima off the bed and onto his knees, now sitting where Mishima once was.

"Now, do the same for me," Akira smiled as he moved his legs out to make it easier. Mishima gave him a shy nod as moved down to his pants. He noticed that Akira was actually wearing sweatpants which made him think for a moment on how he'd do it. Akira chuckled at Mishima's awkward naivety as he guided Mishima's hands to the top of his pants. Mishima's blushing face couldn't help but to look away from Akira's eyes as he grasped the brim of his pants and pulled them down. He immediately noticed Akira's member throbbing against his briefs, anxiously trying to escape its prison. Mishima then raised his hands to the brim of Akira's briefs and carefully slide them off of Akira's manhood and off of his legs along with the pants. He nervously looked at Akira's member, easily noticing that it was at least an inch larger than his own. Akira gently ran his hands through Mishima's hair, helping to ease his uncertainties. Akira then helped guide Mishima's lips to the head of his cock as Mishima then reached up to grasp around its base gently.

"It...it smells nice," Mishima said in surprise. Mishima was always under the assumption that all nether regions couldn't possibly have a positive smell to them due to the nature of what they were for, but in this moment, his logic was beaten. The smell was that of spring, it was obvious that Akira took care of his nether region and washed it regularly. Akira blushed lightly as he continued to smile down at Mishima, who was slowly getting a grasp on what to do. Mishima nervously leaned forward and planted an experimental kiss on the head of Akira's dick. He looked up to see Akira groan softly, giving him a slight nod of approval. Mishima then returned his attention to Akira's member and gently dragged his lips up and down its curve. Mishima could feel Akira's hand gently pressing or grasping his hair whenever he did certain things to him. Akira couldn't help but to place both hands on the sides of his head and helplessly lined up Mishima's mouth to the tip of his length.

"Open your mouth then gently suck as I move you, OK…?" Akira's words shook slightly as Mishima nervously followed his orders. Gently, Akira began pressing down on Mishima's head, forcing his lips to clench his girth as he lowered he mouth down. Mishima rolled his tongue so that Akira's cock rested snugly against it as Akira helped Mishima move his mouth open and down on it. Mishima closed his eyes as he started moving freely with Akira's guidance, now understanding what he was supposed to do. Mishima wrapped his hand around Akira's base and moved up and down in synch with his mouth. Akira's voice began to moan and groan passionately as he let go of Mishima, now gripping the sheets. Mishima found his rhythm and proceeded to speed up his movements. The faster he moved over Akira's cock, the more desperate Akira's voice became.

"M...Move your mouth off, I'm going to cum…!" Akira whined as Mishima took a pause halfway down his shaft. Akira clenched his teeth together and groaned loudly as Mishima removed his mouth. With the last bit of Mishima's lips leaving his dick, it throbbed wildly in Mishima's hand as he began to cum. Mishima was caught by surprise as a load shot over his lips and cheek, causing him to grip the base and move his head back. As Mishima watched, he softly stroked Akira's base as his semen oozed from the head of his member, sliding all along his shaft before it drizzled on Mishima's hand. Akira's voice finally settled down as Mishima removed his hand from Akira's cock. Mishima looked a mess as Akira looked at his cum covered face, slowly arousing him once more. Quickly, Akira picked his shirt up off the ground and leaned forward to help Mishima clean his face off.

"Sorry about that, I was hoping you would move away faster so that wouldn't happen," Akira said apologetically as he finished wiping Mishima's face clean. Mishima sighed and smiled as Akira removed his shirt from his face.

"That...wasn't all that bad actually. I thought it was going to be a lot grosser," Mishima laughed along with Akira softly. Akira looked down at Mishima's cum covered hand, causing his body to heat up once more. Akira reached down for Mishima's hand and immediately move it back to its prior position. Akira clasped his hand around Mishima's to make him jerk him off once more. Mishima's eyes stared as he felt Akira's cock grow large once more.

"It usually takes me at least 10-15 minutes before I'm ready to go again…" Mishima stopped himself and blushed profusely as he tried to silence that statement. Akira leaned down and raised Mishima's face by his chin to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Stand up and turn your back to me," Akira ordered, keeping his voice soft and sensual as Mishima obeyed. Akira removed Mishima's hand from his member; he then gently grasped Mishima's rear causing him to moan and twitch in surprise.

"I apologize in advance if this hurts…but I promise, I'll make you'll feel good too," Akira said as he slowly guided Mishima's rear over his regrown, twitching cock. Akira didn't realize how feminine Mishima's frame was until he turned his back to him. It was almost like a girl's frame the more he analyzed it, and that thought made his dick grow a little more. Mishima waited and gasped nervously as Akira reached down and rubbed some of the cum from his aroused manhood all around Mishima's rear hole. Now shaking, Mishima felt as if he were shocked by electricity as he felt something slick and moist moving up into his ass.

"W-What are you…" Mishima cut his words off with a loud gasp as he felt Akira's entire dick move deeply inside of him. Akira wrapped his hands around Mishima's waist and gently cuddled him to try and ease him as his asshole quivered and burned from the sensation.

"T-This hurts…!" Mishima cried in pain as his rear hole pulsated painfully. It didn't help that Akira was a bit larger than the average boy, but as far as Mishima knew, this was completely normal. Akira began rubbing his hands up and down Mishima's chest and stomach, slowly helping him to relax as he grew used to the sensation. As Mishima started to relax, Akira then reached around and gently grasped just underneath the head of Mishima's cock, causing him to twitch in pleasure.

"Allow me to help you before we go further," Akira whispered softly. He removed his hand from Mishima, lubricating it thoroughly with his tongue and saliva. He then reached back around and coated Mishima's dick with it, causing his body to stiffen up with moans from his mouth. As he began stroking Mishima's length, Akira found it kind of cute each time Mishima whimpered and shook from being stroked. Mishima moved his hand down to remove Akira's from his shaft; Mishima then moved it up to his chest so that he could feel his heart race as he began moving his rear on Akira's legs.

"I...think I'm ready…" Mishima whispered. Akira smiled and tilted Mishima's head back and gently turned it so that their lips could taste one another. Mishima felt the urge to make the advance into Akira's mouth with his tongue, surprising him pleasantly as he got in position to move. Akira gently rested a hand across Mishima's neck while using the other to gently grip the body of his rear. Mishima couldn't help but to have his breath taken away as Akira helped Mishima glide his clenching rear hole up and down Akira's throbbing prick. Mishima continually whimpered and winced in both pain and pleasure as he moved his arms to his sides to help move on Akira. Akira shuddered violently as he tried to control his body's desires. He didn't want to hurt poor Mishima with the amount of power that he wished to use so badly. Akira then held Mishima still as he turned and laid his back out on the bed. Mishima blushed heavily as Akira then turned Mishima to face him while keeping his ass filled with his cock. Akira blushed in surprise as Mishima's moaning face combined with him making the first move in this position. He bent his knees so it was like he was sitting on them then pressed his hands firmly on Akira's lower chest so that he could let Akira thrust into him freely. Mishima continually let his weight fall onto Akira's cock as helpless swayed his hips into him. The harder Akira went, the more pained and pleasured Mishima's face grew.

Akira reached up and clenched his hand around Mishima's bouncing member, stabilizing it so that he could thrust into his hand. Mishima's eyes grew hazy as his rear became numb and the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy took over his body. Completely lost in this new and vast sensation, Mishima began whining and moaning helplessly like a dog, not caring about what anyone thought about him any longer. Akira smiled warmly at Mishima's aroused state of being as he grew closer and closer to climax. Mishima couldn't help but to open his mouth wide as he yelled in pleasure with his cock twitching and throbbing violently in Akira's hand. Mishima finally couldn't take anymore as he gripped Akira's shoulders and quickly leaned down to attack Akira's lips. He screamed in Akira's mouth as cum shot from his member, shooting several loads all over Akira's stomach and chest. Akira couldn't help but to thrust harder and harder until he latched his arms around Mishima's neck, cumming harshly inside of him. They both tensed up, clenching and kissing each other passionately as they each released, leaving them with a warm, heated passion that made them both feel warm inside. After they finished expelling their seed, they both looked at one another. Both of them were a sweaty mess of passion that made their hearts race for one another. They both were greatly embarrassed as they wiped each other off from head to toe, laughing and smiling the whole time. Slipping their bottoms on, Akira pulled Mishima into bed with him. His arms gently wrapped around Mishima's waist as he leaned over and softly kissed Mishima on his cheek. Mishima hummed softly in response as he placed his hands overtop of Akira's, intertwining their fingers with one another.

"Another victory for the Phantom Thieves," Akira whispered playfully into Mishima's ear, Mishima softly laughed and gave Akira's hands a firm squeeze.

"Does that make me your treasure?" Mishima asked, nuzzling his back into Akira's chest. Akira released his hands from Mishima's and reach up to tilt Mishima's hand over his shoulder.

"Sure," Akira snickered softly before kissing Mishima lovingly on the lips. For the first time in a long time, Mishima finally felt that he was not only worth something, but that he was finally getting some of the best rest of his life. He wasn't sure how the following days would pan out, but it didn't matter. He had his heart stolen, and it made him smile.

The End


End file.
